warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn (book)/Chapter 7
Chapter description :Squirrelpaw curls up in the small gully beside Shrewpaw and tries not to think about the warm apprentice’s den they had slept in before. She thinks that it feels weird to be sleeping away from Brambleclaw after their journey, but that at least Shrewpaw seemed glad to see her. She closes her eyes and at first can’t stop thinking about what happened at Fourtrees, but eventually falls into sleep. :Squirrelpaw is alone among the trees, and can smell prey-scent on the cold breeze. Squirrelpaw notices a fat mouse among the leaves and licks her lips, knowing that Brambleclaw will be pleased to have his share of this fresh-kill. She creeps silently toward the mouse, thinking that this will be an easy catch. Suddenly, pawsteps sound behind her, and the mouse scuttles away in fear. Squirrelpaw turns around in fury and sees a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes standing behind her. The tortoiseshell greets Squirrelpaw, saying she has something to show her. :Squirrelpaw snaps back that she just ruined the best catch she was likely to get all day. She doesn’t recognize the cat, but can smell ThunderClan scent on her. Squirrelpaw tilts her head to one side and asks the she-cat who she is. She answers that she’s Spottedleaf. Squirrelpaw blinks and wonders why the long-dead ThunderClan medicine cat would come to her. She steps forward to touch the she-cat’s nose in greeting, but her image fades. Squirrelpaw stares in bewilderment at the trees, and after detecting no sign of a cat, she turns to resume her hunt, thinking that maybe Spottedleaf just wanted to greet her. :Squirrelpaw creeps through the trees toward Snakerocks, but as she goes deeper into the woods, the forest seems to change around her. Wondering if she’d taken the wrong path, Squirrelpaw quickens her pace until she’s racing through the trees. A small voice in her mind reminds her that it’s just a dream, and Squirrelpaw blinks, trying to wake up. But when she opens her eyes, she’s still in the strange forest, and her heart pounds against her chest in panic. She runs on, trying to find a landmark, but the forest just grows darker and more silent. She calls Spottedleaf’s name for help, but there’s no reply. :The trees grow more thick and the shadows seem to swallow Squirrelpaw. A soft voice seems to echo from everywhere at once, saying to not be frightened. Squirrelpaw spins around and sees Spottedleaf’s pale pelt glowing among the trees. Squirrelpaw tells the ThunderClan medicine cat that she’s lost, but Spottedleaf reassures her that she’s not, and says to follow her. Squirrelpaw, relieved, follows Spottedleaf through the forest. Characters Major *Spottedleaf *Leafpaw *Graystripe }} Minor *Brambleclaw *Sorreltail *Rainwhisker *Thornclaw *Mistyfoot *Sasha *Cloudtail *Brightheart *Cody }} Mentioned *Ferncloud *Hollykit (Unnamed) *Birchkit (Unnamed) *Stormfur *Feathertail }} Important events *The captured cats are rescued by ThunderClan. *Graystripe gets trapped in a truck and taken away by Twolegs. Notes and references nl:Dageraad/Hoofdstuk 7de:Morgenröte/Kapitel 7 Category:Dawn Category:Chapter subpages Category:The New Prophecy arc